The Wheel of the Year
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: During her third year Isabella finds out that her father only celebrated Christmas because of her mother. Because she isn't allowed outside of Hogwarts to go to Hogsmead, Remus teaches her each of the celebrations on the Wheel of the Year. It seems however that some people can't let go of their old religion. Isabella Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban universe.
1. Mabon

Atsureki Kurome: Yes I did change my name on here LOL I did it this morning around 4 am after I posted an authors note to Viridis Serpent. I have no clue why I did it I just did. I've had this idea for about a week and just now decided to write it. It's a one shot that in the same universe as Isabella Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I have read several fanfics that mention Yule and Samhain and most of the stories have them as a "dark magic pure blood tradition" and it's abandoned for the sake of the muggle born witches and wizards. In a few (not many since people like drama and conflict) it's something that while seen as "dark magic" light wizards DO celebrate them. There are other celebrations that I will be using in this collection of short stories. I will explain them the best I can. **And if I get them wrong PLEASE, PLEASE correct me and I will fix the mistake as soon as I see it. **Since most of these celebrations are considered pagan celebrations/holidays I'm sure most of you will understand if I can't fully explain them. Many of these celebrations were blended in with the Christian beliefs so there will be elements from modern day celebrations in Great Britain.

WARNING: I will say this now, if this offends you **PLEASE STOP READING. I DO NOT **want to deal with flames. If this story conflicts with your beliefs… **I DON'T CARE.** Don't bother typing out a long review telling me I will go to hell, or that these characters would never celebrate pagan celebrations. **THEY ARE WITCHES AND WIZARDS they do not go to church and worship Jesus or God.** If you can't connect those two things then maybe you need to read your bible and some history. There will be conflicting views in this story. A certain character will hold to his/her (though I'm sure you can figure who it is out) Christian beliefs **staunchly **and as such will cause conflict with other characters. I am a Christian myself. I DO NOT celebrate any of the non Christian holidays mentioned in these chapters.

Because of recent flamers I will now deleting any review that **DOES NOT **have a signed name, even if it's polite. I'm sorry that it has come to this, but since has decided that we are only allowed to moderate and not block all anonymous reviews this is my answer. And now on to the standard disclaimer that no one reads apparently.

**WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way any of these characters were written they would never do what I have them doing. This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a**_**PREIVATE MESSAGE.**_**If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise.**

Summary: During her third year Delphinia Potter finds out that her father only celebrated Christmas because of her mother. Because she isn't allowed outside of Hogwarts to go to Hogsmead, Remus teaches her each of the celebrations on the Wheel of the Year. It seems however that some people can't let go of their old religion.

Talking

_Praying_

* * *

_**September 21, 1993**_

_**Mabon**_

Delphi walked into the Great Hall for breakfast in a daze. There was something about this morning… the normally magically charged atmosphere was even more charged today. And this morning she woke up to find a beautifully done necklace made of hazelnuts and red thread on her trunk from Professor Lupin. No wait he said to call him Remus. He wished her a Happy Mabon. What was Mabon?

"That's a pretty necklace Delphinia where did you get it?" Hermione smiled as she moved over. Delphi rolled her eyes at Hermione's instance on calling her Delphinia. She hated being called by her full name. It wasn't that she hated her name... Delphinia Cressida Potter was a beautifyl name... she just preferred Delphi more. Hermione's reason for not calling her Delphi? Because of the Delphic oracle. Hermione did not believe in a seer or oracle of any kind. A stupid reason really, she wasnt even named for the Oracle of Delphi... it had nothing to do with the Delphic Oracle or even the God Apollo... Delphinia was part of one of the epithets of the Goddess Artemis [1]. But Hermione was a very logic based person. If someothing couldnt be logically explained it was almost if not completely impossible. Delphi wondered how the other witch explained magic.

"Remus gave it to me…" she touched it as she reached for a slice of honey wheat bread and absently spread some apple butter on it.

"Who?"

"Professor Lupin." She forgot that she hadn't told them that he had told her to call him Remus in private. Whoops.

"Why are you calling him by his first name? He's your professor!" Hermione scolded her.

"He told me to call him that in private. He was a friend of mum and dad's. Basically my uncle." She shrugged before taking a sip of her hot apple cider. Oh she loved this stuff! For some reason they only served these specific things together once a year. She was looking forward to the beef stew, and baked corn with red peppers, and venison pot roast. Oh was that cranberry pumpkin bread?!

Before the other girl could even begin to scold her, their attention was caught by one of their house mates Angelina praying. It was odd because they had never actually seen someone pray at the school before.

_Hail Morrighan! Hail Morrighan!  
Protect this land from those who would trespass upon it!  
Hail Morrighan! Hail Morrighan!  
Guard this land and all those who dwell within it!  
Hail Morrighan! Hail Morrighan!  
Watch over this land and all contained upon it!  
Hail Morrighan! Hail Morrighan!  
Goddess of battle, great goddess of the land,  
She who is the Washer at the Ford, Mistress of Ravens,  
And Keeper of the Shield,  
We call upon you for protection.  
Trespassers beware! The great Morrighan stands guard,  
And she shall unleash her displeasure upon you.  
Let it be known that this land falls under her protection,  
And to do harm to any within it  
Is to invite her wrath.  
Hail Morrighan! Hail Morrighan!  
We honor and thank you this day!  
Hail Morrighan! Hail Morrighan!_

"Oh! Nice protection charm Delphi! Happy Mabon!" Ginny sat down and Ron sat down across from them and both started piling their plates.

"Happy Mabon…" She looked over at Hermione to see what she knew about this day but the girl looked like she was about to burst with anger. As she reached across the table for another slice of bread she was jerked away from the table.

"Hey! I was just about to get some more bread! This is one of my favorite breakfasts Mione! I only get all this stuff together once a year!" She tried to tug her arm out of the other girls grip but couldn't. She looked back to see Remus frowning and Ron and Ginny looking bewildered. Actually most of the people in the Great Hall were watching. Oh great. More rumors.

"What's the deal Hermione?! They were just wishing me a Happy Mabon… whatever that is…" she finally wrenched her arm away and stopped.

"That's just it!" The other girl huffed.

"What's it?" It looked like Hermione was losing it. The girl had been like this since they had met in first year.

"Wishing you a Happy Mabon!" There were things that would set her off and she would go off on an explanation on why something was wrong. This looked like one of those times.

"What's wrong with that? Does it have to do with what Angelina was praying about?" she searched her memory for what the prayer was about. If she remembered correctly Morrighan was the Celtic goddess of battle and war. What was so wrong about praying to her?

"It's a pagan holiday! It's blasphemous!" Delphi blinked as she looked at her best friend. Was she serious? Looking at the girl she definitely was. She only got this worked up about things like this when she was serious.

"Hermione…" she placed her arms on both of the other girls' shoulders. "We are witches…" with that she left the other girl and walked back to the Great Hall. She had just enough time to have a few more slices of bread.

* * *

"You guys go ahead. I'm gunna stay back and talk to Remus." Delphi waved her friends on.

"_Professor Lupin_." Hermione scolded her. The girl had been in a volatile mood today. She didn't look at Ron or any other student that mentioned Mabon. Delphi had managed to get away from her for long enough to get to the library and read up on Mabon. She still wasn't too sure on the whole meaning behind the day, so she wanted to ask Remus. He had given her the charm after all.

"Whatever! I'll see you later." With that she just picked her things up and walked towards the older man.

"Ah merry meet Delphi and Happy Mabon." Having heard this term enough she smiled brightly and returned the greeting.

"Merry meet and Merry part and Merry Meet again. Happy Mabon." Her smile widened when he looked at her approvingly. "Thank you for the charm." She shuffled her feet about shyly.

"You're very welcome." He smiled fondly at her. "Chocolate?"

She giggled. "You're a chocoholic!"

"I am not." He shoved his nose in the air in mock haughtiness.

"I… I just had some questions…"

"Of course. Is it about the lesson? From what I saw you understood everything." She shook her head and looked down. "You can ask me anything Delphi, you know that. What is it? Is it about what happened this morning?"

"Somewhat… can you… do you think you could explain Mabon to me? I looked it up in the library this morning when I could… but I'm still not sure I understand it."

"That's why she grabbed you and stormed out of the Great Hall?" He did not sound happy at all. She learned early on that nothing displeased Remus more than a bigot. He had already reprimanded Hermione several times since the start of the term and hinted that she was walking a fine line. He shook his head and sighed. "I sometimes forget that you were muggle raised. Tell me what you know."

She scrunched her face for a second before she listed off what she had found. "Mabon is the celebration of the Autumn Equinox, and is the time of the descent of the Goddess into the Underworld. With her departure, we see the decline of nature and the coming of winter. This is a classic, ancient mythos, seen the Sumerian myth of Inanna and in the ancient Greek and Roman legends of Demeter and Persephone." [2]

"Very good. Twenty points to Gryffindor." Here he slipped into lecture mode easily and showed why he was such a good teacher. "In September, we also bid farewell to the Harvest Lord who was slain at Lammas. He is the Green Man, seen as the cycle of nature in the plant kingdom. He is harvested and his seeds are planted into the Earth so that life may continue and be more abundant. Mabon also known as the Great Son is a Welsh god. He was a great hunter with a swift horse and a wonderful hound. He may have been a mythologized actual leader. He was stolen from his mother, Modron the Great Mother, when he was three nights old, but was eventually rescued by King Arthur. Other legends say he was rescued by the Blackbird, the Stag, the Owl, the Eagle, and the Salmon."He paused here to gather his thoughts before he continued.

"All along, however, Mabon has been dwelling, a happy captive, in Modron's magickal Otherworld - Madron's womb. Only in this way can he be reborn. Mabon's light has been drawn into the Earth, gathering strength and wisdom enough to become a new seed. In this sense, Mabon is the masculine counterpart of Persephone - the male fertilizing principle seasonally withdrawn. Modron corresponds with Demeter. From the moment of the September Equinox, the Sun's strength diminishes, until the moment of Winter Solstice in December, when the Sun grows stronger and the days once again become longer than the nights. Do you understand it better now?" She nodded and smiled.

"But why did you give this to me?" She still wasn't use to getting gifts from people. "Not that I'm not thankful! It's just…"

"You're not used to getting gifts are you…" He voice was sad and his eyes pained. She looked down and shook her head. They stayed silent for a few minutes before he spoke again. "You father celebrated Mabon. And your mother eventually celebrated it as well." At the mention of her parents she perked up.

"Really? What do you mean she eventually celebrated it?"

"Really. Well she was like your friend Hermione. She came from a muggle background so many of the traditions that are kept in the Magical Community were foreign to her or seen as blasphemous." She frowned at the familiar word. She was really starting to dislike that word. "In fact your father began celebrating Christmas for her benefit. We followed along of course. Of course by the time they started dating she understood that our sabbats were our way of giving thanks. I believe our seventh year was the first year she took part in Samhain." At her look he explained. "Samhain is the celebration of the lives of those who have passed. It is held on Halloween. There are actually eight rituals in a year. There is Imbolc, which is celebrated February 2. Next is Ostara which is from March 19 to March 22. Then comes Beltane on May 1. Then Midsummer from June 19 to June 23. Lughnasadh or Lamas on August 1. Mabon on September 21. Samhain from October 31 to November 1. Then there is Midwinter or Yule which is celebrated from December 20 through December 23. Halloween and Christmas weren't celebrated here until during World War II. Headmaster Dippet and Dumbledore decided that it would be safer for the muggle born students to stay here. And it's a tradition that was never stopped."

He tapped his chin as he thought for a few minutes. "Since you won't be going to Hogsmead because of certain circumstances… would you like for me to show you how they are celebrated?" Her eyes widened and she nodded her head.

"Alright. Meet me in my office about an hour or two before curfew tonight and I will show you a ritual for Mabon." She grinned and tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He laughed and hugged her back. "You're welcome Delphi. Now there is something I want to show you how to do before you go to class. It will be needed for tonight." He opened up a drawer in his desk and pulled out a candle. "What I want you to do is old faerie magic; it's something that should have been taught to you as a child to help you learn how to focus your magic." He placed the candle on the desk. "I want you to concentrate on lighting the candle by simply blowing on it. Like with most magic you have to will it, want it to light. So go ahead. Give it a try."

She stared at the candle for a bit before she leaned forward and started to blow. She stepped back and frowned at the unlit candle. She tried again and it once again remained unlit. He gave her an encouraging smile and she leaned forward one last time, focused and blew. She took a step back and grinned. She did it!

"Very good." He scribbled out a pass and handed it to her. "I'll see you later tonight."

* * *

Later that night Delphi gathered her books and homework up. She had rushed through an essay due the next day in excitement and she could barely sit still in any of her classes. And she had gotten several points taken because she couldn't sit still. She couldn't help it! She was going to get to do a ritual that her parents had done!

"What has you so excited Delphi?" Katie laughed from beside Angelina.

"Oh! Professor Lupin was a friend of my parents! And he said he would show me one of the rituals done on Mabon tonight before curfew!" She was practically bouncing on the couch.

"Oh wow! Do you know which one you're gunna do?" Seamus asked from across the room. She shook her head as she packed her last book.

"Nope. But he promised that since I wasn't able to go to Hogsmead this year that he would show me each of the sabbats!" Everyone had gathered around her and started whispering excitedly.

"You'll have to tell us which one you do!" someone said from the back. There was a chorus of agreement across the common room. She grinned and was about answer when she caught sight of Hermione's face. She knew she would never hear the end of this but she found that she didn't care. She decided to cut this off before it started. She turned to face her friend and gave her a glare. "I know what your opinion on this is. This is something I want to do. It's something that my parents did." She gathered her things and walked away before anyone could say anything more.

* * *

Delphi stared wide eyed at the room she entered. The alter in the middle of the room was decorated with flowers in red and yellow, purple or maybe it was black... stalks of wheat, Indian corn, sickles, and baskets. There was a harvest colored and black for. There was a chalice and what looked like a pomegranate.

"There you are Delphi. Just in time. Tonight I figured we would honor the Dark Mother." He held up his hand at the look on her face. "The Dark Mother is the Crone aspect of the triple goddess. You do know what that is right?"

"Yes." He smiled at her and waved her over.

"Since this is your first ritual I will do the speaking if you light the candles when I tell you to, and I want you to repeat after me when we drink from the chalice then we hold our arms out in the Goddess position like this." He held his hands out with his palms towards the sky and his face turned up to the sky. At the end we take a few moments to meditate on the darker aspects of our own soul. Is there a pain you've been longing to get rid of? Is there anger and frustration that you've been unable to move past? Is there someone who's hurt you, but you haven't told them how you feel? Now is the time to take this energy and turn it to your own purposes. Take any pain inside you, and reverse it so that it becomes a positive experience. If you're not suffering from anything hurtful, count your blessings, and reflect on a time in your life when you weren't so fortunate."

"Now the red and yellow flowers are for Demeter, and the black are for Persephone. The orange candle is for Demeter and the black is for Persephone. Now if you could light the candle for Persephone. And when I finish with the first stanza light the candle for Demeter. [3]" She stepped towards the alter slowly. Taking a deep breath she blew lightly on the candle and stepped back slightly when he began to speak.

_The land is beginning to die, and the soil grows cold.  
The fertile womb of the earth has gone barren.  
As Persephone descended into the Underworld,  
So the earth continues its descent into night.  
As Demeter mourns the loss of her daughter,  
So we mourn the days drawing shorter.  
The winter will soon be here._

Leaning forward she repeated her action with the small orange candle.

_In her anger and sorrow, Demeter roamed the earth,  
And the crops died, and life withered and the soil went dormant.  
In grief, she traveled looking for her lost child,  
Leaving darkness behind in her wake.  
We feel the mother's pain, and our hearts break for her,  
As she searches for the child she gave birth to.  
We welcome the darkness, in her honor._

He reached forward and broke open the pomegranate over a small bowl before setting a piece aside. He carefully took out six seeds before setting them on the alter.

_Six months of light, and six months of dark.  
The earth goes to sleep, and later wakes again.  
O dark mother, we honor you this night,  
And dance in your shadows.  
We embrace that which is the darkness,  
And celebrate the life of the Crone._

He took the chalice and spoke before taking a sip.

_Blessings to the dark goddess on this night, and every other._

She repeated the line and took a sip before replacing the chalice back on the alter. By now she could practically feel the magic humming in her veins. They both held their arms out with their palms skyward and their faces looking to the heavens.

_Demeter, Inanna, Kali, Tiamet, Hecate, Nemesis, Morrighan.  
Bringers of destruction and darkness,  
I embrace you tonight.  
Without rage, we cannot feel love,  
Without pain, we cannot feel happiness,  
Without the night, there is no day,  
Without death, there is no life.  
Great goddesses of the night, I thank you._

Unbidden, her one memory of that terrible night flashed through her mind. All the times the Dursley's belittled her or called her freak or beat her came next. The whole issue with Sirius Black escaping Azkaban. And even Hermione's attitude today was pulled to the front. She could feel the magic swirling around her and taking all of her negative feelings and turning them into positive energy. It left her breathless. As she lowered her hands and opened her eyes she smiled towards Remus.

"Now you are prepared to celebrate it next year. If you want to know the other rituals just let me know. Next is Samhain. I will see if I can pull some strings with Dumbledore to see if I can escort you down to Hogsmead for the celebration. It's not something you should miss. Now… I have a feeling that you have dorm mates that want to know details."

* * *

Later that night Delphi sat staring out the window of her dorm while the others got ready for bed. She was still energized from the ritual. She had never felt more… the only word she could think of that was even close to what she was feeling was positive.

"I can't believe you actually took part in that." And there went the positive energy. Ugh.

"Really Hermione? What's so wrong with it? BESIDES the fact that you say it's blasphemous. Remember we're witches. If we go by your logic the fact that we practice magic means WE are blasphemous. It was enlightening. Energizing. And it symbolized Persephone being taken down to Hades and the earth falling into darkness because of Demeter's depressed state. It took every bit of negative energy I had and turned it into positive energy." She watched as the other girl floundered for a bit.

"Professor Lupin is right. You _are_ dangerously close to seeming like a bigot." Parvati frowned at her from across the room. "These are _our _traditions. You don't have to recognize them yourself. But the least you could do is have the decency to let us." At this exclamation the other girl flushed before she stalked out of the room. "Don't mind her Delphi. If you ever want to do a ritual just let us know and we will help!"

"Thanks Parvati." She turned back to the window and frowned. Now all of the energy was gone. She felt drained. Was it because of the ritual? Or something else? It really didn't matter what Hermione thought. She had never gone to church. And the only time Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia used religion was to condemn something they felt was freakish. She had never really celebrated Christmas before coming here. So she wouldn't miss it if she stopped. She could also do both like her parents had. Besides it was helping her connect with Remus.

Hermione just needed to get used to it like her mum did. And once she got passed her aversion to it she might find that she actually liked it. Parvati was right… even if she decided to never recognize any of the sabbats she could at least respect that other did.

* * *

Atsurekino Kurome: Wow that was actually quite tough for me to write. And it ended up being longer than I thought it would be. Yes I know that Hermione isn't really like that. But you have to admit that you could see her doing it though. She's so staunch about following the rules that I could see her completely forgetting that she was a witch and saying that something that had to do with rituals like honoring the Dark Mother was blasphemous. And I'm sure that other muggle born students would feel that way as well. She would just be more vocal about it.

[1] When I say epithet I dont mean an insult because epithet also apparently means insult. It's like a title or a nickname. And Artemis had TONS of them. Artemis Delphinia. They normally refer to her rule over animals and childbirth since she was one of the three Virginal Goddesses.

[2] This whole conversation on Mabon was found on a site that I'll post the url to on my profile when I get the chance.

[3] This is an actual ritual. It can be done solo or in a group. I'll post the link on my profile.

The actual Wheel of the Year link will also be posted on my profile.

Anyways I hope you guys liked this. The next chapter will be on Samhain. It should be up within the next week or so.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

I have decided to re-do The Wheel of the Year. I have only changed a few things in Chapter 1 like the name and added a few things to the story. Nothing of it is actually too important to the story line other than to show a less tolerant Hermione. Chapter 2 wasn't finished before i decided this as it was so it will be a bit longer before it is finished now. My original idea was to have it as a prequel to Isabella Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban... I showed clues that Isabella was closer to Remus than Harry ever was in cannon and I wanted to show how that happened, but since I came up with the idea of The Wheel of the Year AFTER I started Isabella and the Prisoner of Azkaban I never added any of the T.W.O.T.Y stuff to the story. So since I haven't posted a Remus/GIRL!Harry story yet I decided this would be a good one.


End file.
